Prometo Olvidarte
by lubtwbtr
Summary: Una promesa inconclusa dentro de un tiempo de guerras, un amor inesperado cuyos planes a futuro se ven diluidos por las decisiones de terceros.


Tres años habían pasado desde la batalla final...

Tres años en los que Draco no había vuelto a ver a Hermione...

Tres años en los que el vacío de dos corazones se había vuelto más grande y más difícil de llenar...

Flash back...

-"No me dejes"- Fueron las palabras que la perfecta perfecta de Gryffindor le había dicho al Príncipe de Slytherin al encontrarse en los pasillos llenos de escombros del séptimo piso.

-"Ya sabes que no tengo elección"- Respondió el ante la súplica de la chica en un tormentoso susurro que marcaba el final de aquella extraña relación que había surgido inesperadamente después de más de dos años patrullando juntos por los pasillos de Hogwarts.

-"Y tu sabes muy bien que eso no es verdad Draco"- Respondio ella un tanto enojada -"La Orden...yo... podemos ayudarte, sólo es cuestion de que Harry derrote al Señor Oscuro y quedaremos libres de todo esto"- replicó la castaña de cabellos alborotados al ver una sombra de duda en la expresión del chico.

-"Granger...Granger...Granger... después de todo sigues siendo un poco ingenua en estos asuntos"- Respondió el chico arrastrando las palabras -"Esto no es sólo cuestión de que Potter acabe con el Señor Tenebroso o que tu dichosa Orden del Fenix venga al rescate"- Dijo con evidente molestia -"Todo esto es más grande que nosotros... y yo... querida mia... estoy del lado que han escogido por mi desde antes...mucho antes de que naciera... y aunque algo haya cambiado en mi y el que haya surgido algo entre los dos gracias a tus magníficos intentos de rehabilitarme, no cambiarán el hecho de que como heredero de uno de los más antiguos y puros linajes de todo el mundo mágico mi papel en esta guerra debe ser activo, no sólo por mi bien sino también por todo lo que esta en juego, desde la vida de mi madre hasta la tuya propia, así que no vengas a darme soluciones que al final se quedarán en promesas vacías"- Expuso con un dejé de amargura y algo de ese antiguo orgullo Slytherin en la voz, de manera que a Hermione no se le cruzará por la cabeza la idea de tratar de hacerle cambiar de opinión.

-"Esta bien si tu quieres hacerte pasar por mártir en esta guerra que esta por terminar... es tu decisión... pero sólo quiero advertirte una cosa... prometeme que me olvidaras así como yo lo haré"- Dijo Hermione mientras sentía que por dentro su mundo se hacía pedazos -"prometeme que si el Lord Oscuro es vencido y tu sales bien librado de lo que sea que se te venga encima cuando te llame a juicio el Wizengamot, no me buscaras y seguirás tu camino así como yo seguiré el mío, y dejaremos este capítulo de nuestras vidas reservado en el último rincón de nuestros recuerdos con todo el futuro que habíamos planeado juntos antes de que todo esto pasará... prometemelo... por favor..."- no termino de hablar cuando de un momento a otro sintió una suave presión sobre sus labios y el agarre de unos fuertes brazos que la sostenían por la cintura.

-" No puedes pedirme semejante cosa Hermione"- Replicó en rubio con cierto aire de ternura y delicadeza no muy propios en su voz al oido de la castaña mientras acariciaba sus desacomodados rizos a causa de los ajetreos de la batalla -"puedes pedirme cualquier cosa, menos que me olvide de la responsabilidad que cargo desde la cuna, pero en especial no puedes... no tienes siquiera el derecho... a pedirme que me olvide de ti...de lo que hemos pasado juntos y de nuestros planes a futuro... no puedes hacer que destierre de mi cabeza cada beso... cada caricia y acto de amor que ha quedado grabado a fuego en mi memoria... no puedes... simplemente no tienes ningún tipo de autoridad sobre los recuerdos más felices de mi vida hasta ahora... así que no digas cosas sin sentido que sabes muy bien que ni tu ni yo estamos dispuestos a cumplir"- Terminó de hablar dándole un beso tierno en la frente a la chica cuyo rostro se encontraban surcado por sendas lágrimas que bajaban hasta la comisura de sus labios.

-"Eres un idiota Draco Malfoy, el mayor imbécil de todos los tiempos... como puedes decirme todo esto sin pretender que yo te dejé marchar así sin más"- Estalló furiosamente Hermione separándose de los brazos de Draco -"Así que vete, haz lo que quieras, pero no vuelvas, sigue tu camino, por favor no me hagas más daño del que estas causandome en este instante"- Alegaba la castaña mientras se deslizaba por la pared hacia el frio suelo y se sentaba juntando sus rodillas contra su pecho y escondiendo su cabeza.

-"¿Qué es lo que te sucede, por qué no quieres entender que mientras los dos estamos aquí discutiendo, los demás están arriesgando sus vidas y yo tengo que hacer algo... por ti...por mi...por nosotros?"- Exclamó Draco al borde la desesperación pasándose la mano por los cabellos y paseando freneticamente de un lado a otro.

En un acto que sorprendió a Draco, Hermione se paró rápidamente de su lugar en el suelo y le dio un beso, este fue el que le hizo entender que no iban a llegar a un acuerdo sobre la situación y que lo mejor para los dos era separarse y no volverse a ver de nuevo. En el ambos descargaron toda la frustración, tristeza y amor que se habían profesado durante el año que había durado su relación.

Just give me a reason

Just a little bit's enough

Just a second we're not broken just bent

And we can learn to love again

It's in the stars

It's been written in the scars on our hearts

We're not broken just bent

And we can learn to love again.

Sólo dame una razón,

solo un poco, es suficiente.

Solo un segundo. No estamos rotos, sólo nos desviamos

y podremos aprender a amar de nuevo.

Está en las estrellas.

Ha sido escrito en las cicatrices de nuestros corazones.

Que no estamos rotos, sólo nos desviamos

y podremos aprender a amar de nuevo.

En tanto que Hermione le cantaba al oído a Draco, las defensas del Castillo fueron callendo como pedazos de pergamino quemado marcando el inicio de lo que seria recordado por toda la comunidad mágica como el enfrentamiento épico más grande de todos los tiempos.

Cuando Hermione se acercaba a las últimas notas de la canción Draco supo que era su final y sin darle tiempo de pronunciar las últimas letras de la estrofa, le dio un sutil beso en los labios y desapareció.

[B]Fin del flash back...

Después de esa vez no volvió a ver a Hermione salvo en uno que otro evento social en conmemoración de los caídos en la Batalla de Hogwarts, o en otras celebraciones que se hacían para rendirle homenaje al "Niño que vivió y derrotó al-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado".

En las pocas ocasiones en las que había podido estar a una distancia prudencial de la chica, la había visto del brazo de la "comadreja" Weasley, y precisamente ese día después de tres años sin verse, en el evento de conmemoración de los tres años de la gran batalla, al pobreton de Weasley se le había ocurrido la magnífica idea de pedirle matrimonio frente a toda la sociedad mágica de Inglaterra.

Lo peor de todo ese teatro fue cuando sus miradas se cruzaron y ella volteó bruscamente su cabeza y respondiendo de manera afirmativa a la pregunta del pelirrojo. El resto de la cena transcurrió con total normalidad y en el momento en el que pasaron al salón de baile y al ver que la zanahoria humana no estaba pegada a ella, la tomo del brazo y la llevo a un balcón solitario.

-"¿Que crees que estas haciendo?"- lo reprendió ella en un murmuro sobresaltado y lleno de emociones contradictorias.

-"Salvandote del peor error de tu vida"- Respondió el en un tono serio que dejaba ver que no estaba jugando. La miro por un momento, se veía hermosa en ese vestido color rojo sangre, haciendo gala a los colores de su antigua casa de Hogwarts y el cabello recogido en una agraciada coleta lisa que dejaba su cuello al descubierto enmarcado con una cadena de plata de la que colgaba un dije esmeralda.

-"Definitivamente estas loco hurón oxigenado, creo que el olor del tinte que usas para el cabello te termino intoxicado"- Espetó Hermione con furia -"Tu mejor que nadie sabes que no tienes la mínima oportunidad en este momento... después de lo que me hiciste pasar...yo ya te olvide y ahora voy a seguir con mi vida, al igual que tu deberías seguir con la tuya"- Dijo la chica más roja que su propio vestido debido al esfuerzo sobrehumano que estaba haciendo al contenerse de darle una bofetada al rubio.

-"Con que eso es lo que crees... esta bien pero antes déjame refrescarse la memoria"- y acto seguido Draco tomo a Hermione de la cintura y la beso.

-"Sueltame Malfoy...no quiero volver a tener la misma conversación de hace tres años contigo... no quiero despertar aquellos sentimientos de antaño que me han hecho sufrir más de lo que te imaginas"- Dijo la castaña tratándose de quitar de encima al rubio.

Tal vez te olvides de mi,

tal vez me olvide de ti,

oh no,

pero esta vez aprendí

que no se debe mentir

no oh,

de una promesa vivi

y hoy ya no puedo seguir creyendo en ti.

Cada momento,

voy tropezando en el salón

y es que no queda nada entre tu y yo.

No podrás olvidar que te amé,

como yo nunca imaginé,

estaré en tu piel,

cada momento en donde estés siempre habrá un lugar

algún recuerdo que será

un eterno suspirar.

-"Así como una vez lo hiciste, ahora yo también recurro a la música para hacerte cambiar de parecer... Hermione por favor... tu sabías desde un comienzo como tenían que ser las cosas, y fue por todo lo que hice en el pasado que ahora puedo estar asi contigo y no en una celda en Azkabán... te quiero...después de todos estos años... y yo se que tu todavía sientes algo por mi aunque tú voz diga que no, tu cuerpo te delata, y la forma en la que le respondiste a la "comadreja" esa, sólo me deja pensar que lo haces por castigarme a mi cuando al que más daño le haces es a él... y no es porque me importe ese pobreton y sus sentimientos... lo digo porque me importas tu y porque sé que te sentirás culpable e infeliz por la decisión de esta noche, porque en tu noche de bodas estaré yo grabado a fuego en tu memoria, lo compararas conmigo y todo lo que pasamos juntos, así que no me digas que ya no es mi tiempo y que lo que te digo son mentiras endulzadas"- Al terminar la soltó y la dejó ahí en el balcón pensativa y con un lío de proporciones bíblicas mientras salía a paso firme hacia el salón de baile.

Fin...

Espero que les haya gustado mi primer one shot.

En un primer momento iba a ser una historia más larga pero algo paso con mi capacidad creativa y resulto esto que acabaron de leer.


End file.
